The Complicated Three
by enitsirKs
Summary: Pairings: Sougo/Kagura, Hijikata/Kagura, Gintoki/Kagura - lots of Kagura ships (insert Lenny face) Jealousy, misunderstandings, drama, ROMANCE All characters and anime except for the ones I made all belong to Hideaki Sorachi. No copyright intended. The story belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Hijikata and Kagura live together in the same house, after a few years of being together, they have formed a strong bond and they deeply care for each other. Imagine that in this story, everyone looks like how they look in the time-arc, Kagura is beautiful, has long hair, Hijikata is "really" cool, and Okita has long hair in a ponytail. Characters like Kagura, Okita, and Hijikata sound more like themselves in the original Gintama series. (A little normally childish).** ** _(EVERYONE KNOWS EACH OTHER ALREADY SO THERE WON'T BE "NEW" MEETINGS FULL OF MEANINGS)_**

OKITA DOESN'T KNOW THAT KAGURA AND HIJIKATA LIVE TOGETHER

On one sunny morning, Kagura and Hijikata walk side by side. It is Hijikata's day off so he decides to take a walk with Kagura.

"Hey. Toshi!" Kagura calls Hijikata in a mature, yet high-pitched voice.

"Oi, don't be so loud in public, you're not that far from me too!"

"Yes yes, but look. I kind of want some cotton candy. Can't we buy it?" Kagura glances at Hijikata.

"Not sukonbu? Fine, but don't eat so quick, you'll choke." Hijikata softly replies with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, and I think I'm the one paying. Hijikata adds.

"Spot on." Kagura blissfully chuckles with a smile.

After purchasing a stick of cotton candy, the two both decide to sit down on a bench conveniently near themselves.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't really paying attention, but what flavor is it?"

"Hmm... Try finding out." Kagura smirks with her long eyelashes swiftly floating from the wind making a beautiful scene.

"How would I found out? Do I just guess from the colour?" Although the colour of the cotton candy is so bland it's almost as it's fading away like a cloud, Hijikata realizes.

"Well... Actually! I got a good idea. You can try it if you want. Even though I know the flavour, it doesn't taste like it at all." Kagura takes the stick of cotton candy and lightly shoves it onto his face with a curious and innocent look.

While that scene continues, Okita recognizes two similar silhouettes sitting on a bench. He walks pass but then moves back again to check who they really are. Of course, it's Kagura and Hijikata. He then sees Kagura lending him a share of her cotton candy. Okita feels a weird ache in his heart.

Hijikata finally chooses to take a chomp on the cotton candy, after Kagura took a bite.

"Well, it's actually really good, although it needs some mayonnaise," Hijikata responds.

"Mayonnaise?! It doesn't need that Toshi! Now, guess the flavour." Kagura declares.

"Uh. It tastes kind of like... Blueberry."

...

A huge silence breaks out.

 _"Am I wrong?"_ **Thinks Hijikata.**

 **"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"** Kagura says urgently with a surprised and shocked tone.

"Maybe eating with mayonnaise the rest of your pitiful life gave you special senses! The cotton candy is blueberry-flavored but it doesn't taste like that even 1%! You're amazing Toshi!"

"Well, is that a compliment or insult?"

"You can think of it as **the truth** and **a compliment**!" Kagura replies with a smirk on her face.

"You smart child!" Hijikata glares and happily nudges Kagura's head.

"Haha! Stop! I'm not a child anymore huuh!" Kagura pinches Hijikata's cheeks with her two soft hands.

Hijikata slightly blushes but he nudges Kagura's head more to not show his expression.

"Hey! If you do that! I'll pinch your cheeks more!"

"Huh! Oh really?!"

They both laugh and smile together while fighting ferociously.

Meanwhile, Okita watches them.

"What the heck, don't they realize there are people watching them?!" Okita whispers angrily behind some bushes.

"People watching who?" Yamazaki comes out beside Okita hiding behind the same bushes.

...

"Nobody, Yamazaki," Okita responds glaring at him.

Yamazaki curiously looks in the direction Okita was looking in before he interrupted.

He sees two familiar people.

"Oh! Hijikata-san and Kagura-chan? They seem to be fighting! Are they a couple?!" Yamazaki makes use of his curiosity.

Sougo glares at Yamazaki. "No, they aren't. Why would they be."

Yamazaki wonders. He gets an idea that Okita likes Kagura. But that was just a thoughtless thought, as convincing as it seems.

Yamazaki still was "a bit curious" if Kagura and Hijikata were a couple, or at least had mutual feelings.

"Here, just take this bag and bring it to the Shinsengumi or something and leave." Okita flames up.

"Okay, it'll be at the Shinsengumi. Then... I'll leave now! See ya later Okita-san. Oh yeah, say hello to that **couple** for me!" Yamazaki runs as fast as lightning because he had a thought that Okita would beat him up or run after him.

He was right. Okita was about to run after him and literally **kill** him before he could see the rising sun of tomorrow. Luckily, Yamazaki ran fast enough and Okita got over it, but there was no doubt that he was still mad at the thought of " **the couple** ".

Okita. had. just. about. enough. After seeing the two "flirty" couple fighting "ADORABLY," he decides to do some action of his own.

"Hey, idiots, you guys are childishly fighting in public. Don't you have any shame?" Okita smirks with his sadistic eyes.

Kagura notices him, "Shut up, sadist. It's Toshi's day off. BLEH."

"Haha, I will arrest you for hurting this police officer's feelings."

Okita actually felt a bit weird in the heart for what Kagura said.

"Hey, don't actually do it, Sougo," Hijikata says in a serious voice.

"Hmm... Should I?" Okita makes an evil chuckle while grabbing his handcuffs out of his pockets.

Okita grabs Kagura's arm firmly and he pulls. Okita forces Kagura to stand up from her seat, he opens his handcuffs and shuts one circle closed, he gets the other circle of the handcuffs, but before he shuts the circle through Kagura's hand...

Hijikata moves in to interfere in an attempt to stop the handcuffs, but...

Okita accidentally shuts the circle through Hijikata's hand.

 **"Oh." Everyone says it at the same time.**

The situation seems that Kagura's right arm and Hijikata's left arm are stuck together by the handcuffs.

"SOUGO."

"SADIST."

"Wait, how will you guys sleep, and go to the washroom? Okita shamelessly speaks before he can get beat up.

"Actually, in the morning, we both went to the washroom because we knew we were going to have a walk," Kagura says with no shame.

Okita wondered why she knew that, but he didn't speak.

"But don't you have the key to it?" Hijikata asks and ignores what Kagura said.

"Nope. It's at the Shinsengumi. I gave it to Yamazaki, but he probably might forget where he put it." Okita happily smiles.

It's what he wanted, but he felt a bit of an ache in his heart with the thought of how Kagura and Hijikata would be like if they still were stuck together by the handcuffs. ESPECIALLY if they were still together by night... But he quickly shook off the thought and just convinced himself it was because they were the opposite sexes and something could happen... Although it still hurt in the heart anyway without Okita knowing why.

Kagura took a huge munch on the leftover cotton candy and started to speak.

"Well, if we can't get the key in time, we'll have to try to make this work."

By the time the three were talking, it was already night. They TOTALLY forgot about the time and decided to make a quick and easy plan.

"Toshi, let's go to the house, we can brush our teeth together fine, we don't have to go to the washroom, and we already ate," Kagura says with innocence.

"You're right, it'll be fine as long as we get the key tomorrow, in the afternoon at most. We'll probably have to sleep together." Hijikata responds with no reaction.

Okita glances at Kagura. She doesn't notice but Okita sees Kagura as a beautiful girl. When he first met her, he thought she was an annoying brat, but she was beautiful and somehow interesting to get along with. At this moment, Okita already knew, he just didn't want to admit it. He was in love with Kagura, but he didn't think it was a lasting crush, more like a temporary like, well, he was wrong.

Hijikata and Kagura forgot that Okita didn't know that they lived together. Well, it was a secret to everyone except for Kagura's family and the Yorozuya. They decided that they would tell the people who found out about their secret. But now, they made a decision to not tell Okita until he found out.

" **Well, bye Sadist!** Hopefully **, you find the key** " Kagura emphasizes.

"Yeah, see you later Sougo, find the key already." Hijikata follows.

They walk together side by side and move to where "they are going to live."

Okita doesn't understand, he gets a thought that the two are living together, but he destroys it in his mind. The way the two phrased what they would do while they were stuck with each other for a while, made Okita feel uneasy on how they would live together.

 **Author Note: How did you like the story so far. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, I wouldn't mind as long as they aren't rude. It'll be really fun to write this series, and also be sure to type in your thoughts so far throughout the story.**

 **By the way, I like HijiKagu a lot but I like OkiKagu the same as well. I'd rather they all be in the same romance story because Okita gets jealous a lot and it's really interesting. Okita and Kagura were my first couple in Gintama that I shipped but after seeing a lot of fanfics and images of Hijikata and Kagura even though there was barely any screentime for them together, I started to ship them sometime. For some reason, I really like all the second male leads, but too bad they always get the second lead syndrome. ;-;**

 ** _SUPPORT ME FURTHER INTO THE STORY!_** I'M ** _NOT SURE ABOUT THE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS BUT IT"LL_** BE LONG ** _. THAT'S FOR SURE._**


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at their house. Kagura and Hijikata went to brush their teeth.

They were both not tired and hungry so they just decided to watch some television before bed.

"What do you want to watch?" Kagura glances at Hijikata with a clear, white as snow face.

Hijikata avoids contact with Kagura as soon as she asks him, after looking at her face and outfit.

"Eh. I don't know, what is there to watch?" Hijikata replies looking at the TV remote.

"Hmm... Want to watch Gintaman? It's really funny!"

"Alright. Here's the remote." Hijikata passes the remote to her as she finds the channel.

And they watch together as they laugh sinisterly at unfortunate scenes.

Meanwhile...

After the longest period of time taken, Okita finally makes a decision.

He realizes too many things that make him overthink, and somehow it destroys his self-control without him even knowing why.

His decision was to immediately find the handcuffs key.

Okita visits the Shinsengumi workplace and searches earnestly at every spot.

He even made a list of places and checked them off ass he passed by looking for the key.

Although searching almost everywhere in the Shinsengumi, Okita could not find the key.

He did have a phone, which was a chance to call Yamazaki, and he did.

But no matter what he did, Yamazaki would never answer.

It was late outside anyways, so he understood only a little, although after 16 missed calls from one person, the receiver would probably realize it could be an important call or message. But whatever, thinking too much was not necessary at all.

It took about 30 more minutes to find the key, and Okita realized that he didn't check the boxes near the doorway.

It was as simple as that, and the key was found. All the effort Okita made was basically unnecessary, as long as he checked the boxes.

Okita ran out as fast as he could to find where Hijikata and Kagura were, but he didn't know where they were staying.

He tried looking for a Shinsengumi member and asking them info about where Hijikata lived.

Okita found Yamazaki walking around.

"HEY. Yamazaki, you bastard."

"Huh?!" Yamazaki replied with a sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I called you 16 times but you never answered!"

"Oh. I left my phone at home, but if you called me that much times, what could be the big occasion?!" Yamazaki had urgency in his voice, concerned.

"Where does Hijikata live?!"

"What? Uhm... Where he lives? Well, he lives in that house, white and blue. It's the big one at the end." Yamazaki answered confused, pointing at the house.

"I'm gonna give so much to you later but I have no time! WAIT FOR TOMORROW!" Okita replies with a wide grin and a sadistically deep voice that could kill if voices could kill.

Okita ran to the directed house as fast as lightning, while Yamazaki just stood there confused and scared of the thing that Okita just said, which gave him the chills, while a part of him wondered why he was asking where Hijikata's house was...

As soon as Okita got to the house, he knocked on the door so hard, but no one answered. He was suspicious, he tried opening the door, and somehow, it worked.

As the door started to creak open, the lights were still on, which made it more suspicious.

Okita checked a few rooms, but he saw a room full of pink and colourful things.

 _Did Kagura already make herself comfortable?_ He thought.

Then he saw Hijikata on the bed. He opened the door to the room and saw something unforgettable.

Okita opened his mouth, about to speak, but due to shock, he didn't speak.

Kagura and Hijikata were sleeping beside each other. It was too much to handle.

 _Are you serious? It can't be possible, right?!_

Out of reflexes, Okita threw a pillow on the ground onto Hijikata.

Hijikata woke up quickly as he became wide awake.

The pillow also hit Kagura, and she woke up too.

"What the heck, Sadist." Kagura angrily spoke, yet as soft as possible as she was still too exhausted and tired after waking up.

"Hey, Okita, did you find the key yet?" Hijikata spoke without any shame.

 _HEY HEY HEY. Aren't we showing too many shameless actions?_ Thought Okita.

"Ha. Thank goodness I did. Or else this man would've done something to you." Okita broke out in a sweat, but no one noticed.

"Oh yeah, did you already get comfortable in this house, China? I just saw a room full of colourful things, if that's supposed to be yours. L-O-L."

"Are you guys living together or something? You seem TOO comfortable, haha." Okita said all these sentences with no stop at all, panicking.

Kagura and Hijikata look to each other at the same time.

They make a quick decision.

"Hey, Sadist, we're too tired of hiding it so let's just tell you now."

"Hmm?" Said, Okita.

"Sougo, Kagura and I are living together, it has been about a few years, I think three," Hijikata speaks with a serious glare.

A HUGE SILENCE BREAKS OUT.

Okita didn't know what to do. He could just be sadistic and comedic about it, but he couldn't stand acting like that after he heard it.

 _Seriously? This girl and this old man?_ Hijikata obviously wasn't that old, but Okita just couldn't understand why his heart almost dropped, he knew it was love, but even without the girl saying anything, he was still hurt and confused.

For goodness sake, Okita almost stopped his heart from beating alone itself.

Okita thought of something, and it almost made his burst of laughter.

"Hey, use that key already," Kagura was too exhausted to even speak.

"How about we try something new?" Okita said that as he was opening the handcuffs obediently.

The obedience of Okita scared the two as they were being released from the handcuffs.

"Well, thank y-" Kagura was about to say her thanks but something else stopped her.

Okita grabbed Kagura's waist as they both closed distance on each other.

"Hey, wai-" Hijikata was not understanding the situation as well.

Time literally froze.

Okita gave a smooth kiss to Kagura. Even though it was forced, it was gentle and kind, it made her blush too! Kagura didn't know how to stop the awkward moment as the kiss broke and how Hijikata just watched that scene.

Okita smirked and felt a feeling of victory and happiness.

"How about you call me S-O-U-G-O. It sounds better."

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY YOU DAMN SADIST!" Kagura was flustered and looked as red as a tomato.

"Hijikata, I suppose that you need to "up" your game a bit. I'm first place winning now. HEHhh." Okita speaks in an annoying way.

"Sougo... You damn bastard!"

Sougo jumps through the window as his quickest escape route, it was not expected, but Hijikata ran after him too, out the window.

 _Oh, shoot, I probably stole her first kiss, it's so amusing!_ Thought Okita as he was filled with happiness even though he thought it was for another reason and that Hijikata was sprinting with his face having an intent of killing Okita.

While those two were "playing tag," Kagura was left alone in the room.

I kissed him?! I don't believe it! Wasn't that my first kiss?! Don't worry, Gin-chan always told me the first kiss is usually an accident or forced, and he said it doesn't count! It SHOULD BE FINE! But why is my heart beating so fast? My lips still feel the warmth... NO NO NO HELL NAH. I guess I'll just wait 'till Toshi comes back. Actually, I'll just sleep here...

Kagura sleeps on Hijikata's bed.

Hijikata decides to go back after getting tired of chasing Okita. Okita follows him without knowing that he's being followed. Hijikata enters the house through the door, and Okita decides to quickly cover himself with the darkness which made him less visible. Hijikata enters his room and sees Kagura sleeping on his bed.

 _Do I sleep on her bed? WAIT. That would be totally wrong. Even worse than this situation._ He decided to sleep on the chair beside Kagura as she was sleeping. Okita was outside the room, he waited 'till he heard complete silence, then it was safe to enter. Kagura opened her eyes slowly, in the middle of the night. She sees Hijikata leaning on her while sitting on a chair. She was a strong Yato and decided to pick up Hijikata onto his bed. Kagura crawled on him and slept beside him on the same bed. She didn't seem to notice that Okita was there. Luckily, the darkness covered him as he was sleeping on the ground in the corner of the room with his sleeping eye mask. It was fortunate that none of them realized their situation.

If Okita was caught, Kagura would have half-killed him, making a ruckus, and making Hijikata annoyed.

If Hijikata woke up or was awake, he would not ever sleep due to nervousness sleeping beside Kagura. He could notice Okita too...

If Okita was awake, he would've killed Hijikata, and "DO SOMETHING" to Kagura, not that anyone would imagine it. -.-

Lots of problematic situations would happen, and everyone would be affected.

It was good that everyone slept properly, but it was time to wake up.

 **"Good** mor **-?!" NING?!"**

 **Did you enjoy the story so far? I'm actually REALLY young. But you don't need to know. Anyways, I just love my own series and I'm so proud of myself. C:**

 **Wait for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hijikata woke up first, as expected. But he did not expect the first thing he saw to come up, or the second thing.

He was on the bed beside Kagura and this was already awkward to deal with. What was more awkward was that Okita was right there. Luckily, Kagura and the sandy-haired man were still asleep. Hijikata thought of this as a time to quietly slide out of the bed without making a sound.

"Oi oi, can you tell me what you're doing right now? Hi, fellow police officer that should just die." Okita opened his eyes slowly, he would go back to sleep if there wasn't anything eye-catching, but of course, this shit-uation would be more than just a simple eye-catch. Hijikata was still trying to remove himself from the bed quietly without waking up any of the two sleepers, but he wasn't successful as Okita just had to lift his shut-down eyelids.

Before Hijikata could explain his actions, Okita threw a pillow at him. It was as simple as that, but the throw was not as simple. It was the quickest throw of a pillow in the smallest distance ever, it was almost as if it caught on fire just like a meteorite flying towards the earth. Hijikata literally exploded. No chance of making no noises, as Kagura woke up.

"Good morni-?!" Kagura started off with a soft voice, but then as her eyes cleared up the blur, she was internally screaming at the top of her lungs. The guy she liked was in her room just about to kill Hijikata. She immediately woke up from the annoyances and had an intent to stop them. She tried to kick Okita in the guts of his stomach, but he noticed and dodged.

"Hey hey, you can't just hurt an innocent police officer trying to remain the peace here." A deadpanned voice was familiar, as it was, it was annoying as well. "Shut up, you damn sadistic freak, this is MY ROOM HERE!"

"Your room? Isn't this Hijikata-san's?" Okita replied with a chuckle that could be heard. Hijikata just nodded, not that anyone noticed.

"Oh yeah," Kagura responded with a confused expression. "How did I get here?" She was staying at a position to think, but someone stopped her process with his voice.

"This fellow pervert here was on the bed. With YOU. I'm just trying to stop a rape occur," The sandy-haired man was annoyed, too annoyed to give a proper explanation.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. It's not what it looks like. You damn liar," Hijikata broke the sentence. The V-shaped haired man immediately explained everything in his point of view. Both had opposite reactions. Kagura didn't really care, but she was just awkward around Okita. She realized the whole reasoning of why she felt weird around Okita, and why she emphasized she was living with Hijikata. This girl, 4 years younger than this GUY, was in love with him. That was the only explanation for her feelings and actions. She felt more troubled than happy to realize this. The sadist was more of a rival to her, they always fought so how did her feelings surface? Maybe it was his own actions, his sadistic attributes affected her in a romantic way. At that point, Okita was still angry at Hijikata.

"How can I believe you, hmm..." The crimson-eyed man glared at the poor police officer explaining himself.

"Damn you Sougo, whatever," Hijikata didn't really have a care whatsoever. He knew he was probably trying to annoy him, and he glared back.

Kagura didn't know what to do in this situation, where the two men were basically having a staring contest, or more of a glaring contest. She thought of the best idea. Leaving was her "best idea".

"Well... See you guys later, I'm going to leave it to you guys," Kagura's hand waved out while jumping out of the window instead of leaving from the door. Of course, she landed perfectly, and decided to buy some sukonbu on the way, she didn't eat it for a few days so this was her chance.

Hijikata and Sougo remained dumbfounded as she left. "Well, I'm gonna leave to get a smoke, do your damn work Sougo," The larger sillouhette then left. It was cold, winter still remained. "Eh, I'll just go back to sleep," Sougo went back to the Shinsengumi, jumping out of the door, he landed well.

How does this gorilla jump out of the window in those revealing clothes in the freezing weather? Sougo thought as he ran to the Shinsengumi.

While Kagura was eating some store-bought sukonbu, she thought of a plan considering her feelings and Sougo's.

I should confess to him next week, before that, I must make a plan! This is going to be amazing! He would never reject me! Kagura thought, but she also realized that Sougo might as well reject her to begin with. And she didn't have a plan in the first place.

"How about I ask Anego?" The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into.

Kagura visited her closest "sister" and happily smiled. "Anego!" Otae was surprised to have her come in, and she greeted her politely, "Hi Kagura-chan, please take a seat". Her smile never changed.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about? Is there something wrong?" Otae immediately asked Kagura since she never visited occasionally unless necessary after they both took their seats.

"Well... It's a bit complicated and weird... B-But I like the sadist..." Kagura blushed as she spoke but tried to keep her composure as she always had. "Oh my, Kagura-chan, you just realized?!" Otae screamed out her inner fangirl. "So, what do you need?" The woman cleaned out her throat and began. "I-I need a plan to make the sadist fall in love with me... I'm thinking of confessing next week or so but he's DEFINITELY gonna r-reject me."

"My my, that is a problem that does need to be solved... Hmm, let me think about a plan." The brown haired beauty need a moment to think. Kagura sat waiting nervously, she couldn't help but think she was pathetic for asking for help.

" _If the sadist was here, he'd definitely despise me_..." Kagura mumbled, and she thought Otae didn't hear. But Otae heard, and she was ready to slit the throat of the Sougo.

 **"ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO!"**

 **"What's wrong Okita-san, did you catch a cold?" Yamazaki asked. Sougo had a cold face for a second, but then changed back to his usual expression.**

 **"Nah. It's just sneezing."**

Back to the conversation, where Otae finally made her firm decision. "How about we-" The brown hair was interrupted before she could announce her plan. A gorilla broke in from the walls. "OTAE-SAN! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!" Kondo the gorilla went to hug Otae but she immediately punched him in the stomach where his guts almost popped out. They fought and fought, while Kagura was just watching.

"I'm gonna leave now, see you later! You can tell me the plan later. And Gori-san, you owe me." Kagura did her iconic wave while she was walking forward. "Oh wait! Then, I'll meet up later! See you Kagura-chan!" The female gorilla almost killed the male gorilla as Kagura paused to listen.

"Yeah yeah, bye Anego." After that, she left completely.

 _What should I do now, should I go to the sadist? Uh..._ Kagura was wondering what she would do now after everything. _Eh, I'll just sit down. It'a a little cold_. Kagura went to the nearest bench to rest, although it was winter and she was a lot more immune to it than others, she was still freezing with the revealing clothes she was wearing and her umbrella as usual. Kagura crossed her arms over her chest. As Kagura was only expecting a small five minute rest, she ended up dosing off to sleep. " _Ugh. It's so cold..."_ As she woke up from the freezing weather, she recognized something, or... someone. " _Toshi? What're you doing here?"_ Kagura received no response, she then realized he was taking a small nap. She also realized that there was a jacket over her, a Shinsengumi one, specifically. It was Hijikata's. She could tell that he was freezing in his sleep, while he was in an uncomfortable sleeping position that wasn't in contact with Kagura. Kagura moved closer to him and instinctively took Hijikata's jacket and put it both over them. She cuddled with Hijikata for more naps and she slowly dosed off from the warmth she received. **(I really want to draw that, it would look really cute. If I have time to draw, then I'll try out the scene myself. Feel free to try drawing it yourself, send me the link if you want. c;)**

 **Anyways, back to the story.**

Kagura and Hijikata were in a comfortable sleeping position, so both of them slept generously. While they were still sleeping, a particular individual recognized them. "Oh wow. They're really a couple," The man mumbled...

(finished) who is the man?!

LOL JUST KIDDING I DIDNT CONTINUE FOR A WHILE SO LETS ENJOY SOME MORE SHALL WE?

Yamazaki muffled in his scarf, he decided to take a picture, and it was a nice scene that was pretty occasional. "I'll just leave now, I can't interrupt their comfort time," Yamazaki spoke quietly as he was just about to sleep. Until... A WOMAN APPEARED!

(now we're finished)

LOL JUST KIDDING PLS DON'T HURT ME I WAS KIDDING! NO CLIFFHANGING EVERYTIME!

"Oh my, are they sleeping? How picture-perfect." The brown haired woman took her camera (out of nowhere lol) out and took about 5,000 snaps. "Hehe. A certain someone will be jealous..." The woman chuckled as she left with her 5,000 photos. Yamazaki also wondered where she came from and what she was talking about but he had to leave and go to the Shinsengumi. _Too bad Sougo didn't have a nice visual of the scene, but it was still better if he didn't, (or Hijikata-san would die) BUT he'll still see these photos. HEHEHE!"_ The brown haired woman giggled with her never-changing expression as she walked away.

Sougo was lazy as heck and was still sleeping. Luckily, he didn't go outside. "Eh... I'M SO BORED, WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO," The man shouted with his dead-inside voice. "EH. HOW ABOUT I GO OUTSIDE," he shouted in the same voice. He walked out of the door.

 _ **FLASHBACK - Luckily, he didn't go outside.**_ **HECK NO. HE DID GO OUTSIDE, oh no. - The author realized what she just did. oh no. oh no.**

The sandy-haired man walked around outside where everything was covered in snow and frozen. He was going to go back, 'cause it was cold and all. BuT oH No. He JUST HAPPENED to see the two figures that captured his interest. Sougo, seeing Hijikata and Kagura cuddling together made him want to rule the world. Once he ruled the world, he would kill Hijikata. Too bad he didn't though. not _. yet._.. The man went and got his hands together. He immediately moved closer screamed in Kagura's ear, she screamed back in surprise. She was shocked, and then she had to understand the situation first, but her head hurt from that scream... So she just had to...

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T SCREAM IN SOMEONE'S EAR WHEN THEY'RE COMFORTABLY SLEEPING!" Kagura screamed back in anger.

"Hahhhh. Really." His apathetic face didn't seem to change one bit. But he was a lot more content when he was fighting Kagura instead of her sleeping HAPPILY with Hijikata. Unfortunately, Hijikata was awake. Anyways, he was already awake when Sougo screamed.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Hijikata shouted.

Kagura became frozen, while Sougo didn't change. "No, die first," Sougo used his dead voice to match his face. "HAH?!"

"I'll leave it to you Kagura, make sure you wreck his donkey," Hijikata patted Kagura on the head and left to do his work. Moreover, he didn't know that he was sleeping with Kagura, as he only woke up after the problem.

"Well. Sadist. What do you want. Leave or die," Kagura had her own killing voice to match her attitude.

"Ohoho? You think I could die? From a pig like you? Please, find another dream to come true."

"Oh really? My new dream that I want to come true is killing the you. Oh wait. It's going to come true right about... **now.** "

Kagura didn't waste any time to fight. She got her trusty umbrella and shot some bullets away, to Kagura's expectation, he dodged them all.

"Sorry, in my nightmares China, I can't possibly die from a gorilla that stands on two legs."

A vein popped out from the vermillion-haired woman. The two fought for long. Almost two hours. It was a painful scene at the end. They both were still tied, and they fell to the ground due to their exhaustion. After a few minutes of silence while the duo lied down, Sougo lifted himself up first. Kagura went to say something on instinct instead of him leaving completely. "Wait!" Sougo paused and turned around. "What China," they both were in a complex situation. Kagura forgot about the conversation with Otae. She completely went full-offensive.

"Sadi- S-Sougo, I like you. P-please d-d-date me..." Kagura realized what she just said but she couldn't change what she said.

Sougo was surprised. For a second, his face went frozen, with a shocked expression, not that Kagura realized though due to her embarrassment. he just made up an answer quickly.

"HAH? That's disgusting China, no more joking. Why would I want to accept a confession from a sukonbu-glutton that is a gorilla that walks on two legs?! Really, ew. And you even said my name. L-O-L"

Sougo responded as quick as lightning with a reply that matched his personality. The sandy-haired man thought that since she was his rival, she would be joking. If he responded seriously, he might as well be humiliated. Anyways, Kagura never said his name which surprised him the most. But he internally clapped for her in the moment. She said it so seriously that he almost believed her. Well, Sougo thought that her taste in jokes and puns would kill him, but this one was just weird. It had a serious atmosphere... But he actually would be happy if- WAIT. HAPPY? IF IT WAS WHAT?

Before Sougo could think a little more, the girl spoke.

"HAHA! You really think that I would confess to you? Just kidding man, even saying your name wanted to make me vomit. Ugh, to believe you actually replied like that, thanks for the entertainment, well, my mouth still feels disgusting from saying your name so I need to fill it up with sukonbu! See ya Sadist." Kagura spoke a little fast but Sougo could still understand what she was saying. It really hurt him when she said saying his name made her want to vomit. But he didn't realize that it hurt her more than he could ever imagine...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: I am so sorry that I couldn't upload in a while. I had trouble with my laptop and had to get it fixed. I can understand your troubles as readers who like to read my fan-fiction.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to upload normally. At least every week.**

 **This was a longer chapter to make you guys feel content after all that waiting. Feel free to write reviews and comments, and criticism really does help me also with some advice. I enjoy being artist more than being a writer, but I totally am impressed in myself for typing this.**

 **BTW- I tried to make the typing more stuck together instead of spaced because it seemed like some of you didn't like it. I already have a plan for everything, and Sougo's jealousy is a bit hard to work with lol. Nonetheless, I enjoy his jealousy, and YES! There will be more rivals in the future. But for who? I already gave you a hint anyways oof.**

 _ **Throwing all that aside, thank you for reading. Now, what do you think will happen with Kagura? c:**_


	4. Chapter 4: First of all, who are you?

Kagura ran as fast as she could, it almost looked like a hurricane passing by. She was still crying and sobbing over Sougo. She wasn't really going to get any sukonbu, but she decided to eat, to make her feel better at the very least. She went to the nearest store that sold sukonbu. Before she could purchase, something caught her eye. There were people who seemed like hostages, not many, at least 9 of them. Their ages were all at least 25 above.

But there was one man that looked about 20 years old. He was a handsome, black-haired man who everyone was staring at, even though they were literally going to be kidnapped. Kagura liked his fair skin that complimented his intriguing, dark-blue eyes. He looked cold, straight-laced, and reliable. Kagura couldn't see so well through her blurry eyes from the tears, but she was so distracted by the straight-laced man that she stood there too long, and she was drugged before she could realize.

As soon as she woke up, her wrists were tied together behind her back, and she was in a warehouse, which was spacious and probably abandoned. She was still pretty annoyed at the ocean-blue eyed man for distracting her, but she had more to worry about. How long was she knocked out? What time is it? Where is she? What's going to happen? Too many questions filled her head, but a voice cut her thoughts off.

"I got the hostages, one of them is the culprit." A man in shades and a suit spoke in a low voice that was not lovely.

"Alright, good. So, which one of you have the name, Kujou Amatsuki." Another man spoke. It was more of a command than a question.

No one answered, that was expected.

There were more men than women, but that was because the women who were witnesses would damage their reputation and give them away. That's why I'm here, damn that blue-eyed bastard, she thought.

The man who seemed like he was in charge eyed everyone. Suddenly, someone caught his eye, it was Kagura.

"Oh dear, you seem special..." He told the attractive woman who was now glaring at him.

"I'm not here to hook up with an old man, kidnapping bastard." She glared with no fear. Everyone looked surprise, even the man himself.

"Wow, fiesty aren't you? After I get this Kujou, I'll have you. Stay there for a while."

"Hn. Disgusting." She fired back. Before Kagura could feel the wrath of the old man's reaction, someone spoke.

"Yo. I'm Amatsuki Kujou, the one you're looking for. Uglies," the dark blue-eyed man stared at him, disrespectfully.

"'Oh really? ...then that solves it, I'll be taking care of her now, the guy grabbed Kagura to make her stand up, which she did. The old man didn't seem to really care about the whole situation after he saw Kagura. Of course, she looked disgusted.

"What do you want, you grandpa," She was not having it today. She expected the 20 year old to help her but instead, he was looking at her with eyes full of expectation. Even Kagura could notice what it meant.

"Fine fine." As soon as she said that, she retaliated. Everyone, the bodyguards, even Kujou himself, who looked like a prince, was shocked and surprised.

She kicked the old grandpa's manhood, (surprisingly tiny) with her right Achilles heel which was not tied up, and tripped him with her left foot before he could react to the sudden destruction to his tiny mushroom. Well, she was not finished. Kagura threw the man with all her strength to the wall while he was basically crying. The wall was destructed severely, as well as the old man. Kagura brushed her hair upwards with her fingerrs as all the wind made her hair run to her face.

"How do you like that, prince-kun?" She answered looking at Kujou.

He sighed and gave an response, "Lovely, but call me Amatsuki," he declared sarcastically audible with his low voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Prince-san," Kagura did not care, she hated him now.

"But if you're that strong, why not retaliate in the first place?" He cared to hear her response.

She sighed horrifically, "'Cause you distracted me in THE FIRST PLACE! Go help the hostages already," She ranted honestly annoyed.

"Okay oka-" Before the handsome man could respond completely, he was interrupted, and the orange-pink haired woman rolled her eyes, already knowing what the problem was. A whole army of men were called in, stomping. It was night, everyone was probably asleep, they probably didn't even know Kagura was missing, especially _him,_ which hurt her deeply. She couldn't care any less if the hostages were scared, but there was one certain elder who was picked up roughly. "HEY! If you guys just surrender and let us do whatever we want, you can have this woman unharmed, and the other hostages too! IF they remember to not speak of this matter again! Kagura couldn't release of the chains capturing her wrists behind her back, and she tell none of the hostages could, not even the tall black-haired man. Without hesitation, she ran first.

She smacked 2 people in the stomach with her legs, she kicked a few more. Then she took a leg of a conscious man of the so-called army, and span him around with only one hand gripping on as her hands were still cuffed together, demolishing a whole hoard of men in shades completely, though there was still many, which made the vermillion-haired woman wonder how many there was. She looked at Amatsuki, she didn't think he would be useful, but he moved swiftly, she almost believed he was on par with the Sadist, but that's just her mentally slapping herself not to think of the familiar light mixed-brown hair popping in her head.

"Wow, you're good for a young man," Kagura shouted as she fought with ease.

"You look young too, stop acting like an old man." The man fired back. Kagura was a bit conflicted whether she should take that as a compliment or insult on the two halves of the sentence. But she took it as more of a insult anyways.

"You bastard! I don't act like an old man! I just gave you a compliment! BE GRATEFUL!" Kagura shouted but screamed at the end as she felt a little more cornered as the men started to surround her. Off-guard from speaking with the handsome figure also fighting back, she was caught as someone pushed her to the ground. "Tch, cornered."

"AMATSUKI!" She screamed, still on the ground cornered. The jet-black haired man was quite surprised that he heard HIS name from HER mouth. He quickly turned to see her on the ground surrounded by men.

Instinctively, he picked her up princess-style as he dodged and jumped high from all the men trying to capture them. Speaking of two hands carrying, he managed to break the chains with his hand-made, sharp weapon he always kept within his jacket. Sadly, he couldn't use it anymore as it broke, so he couldn't help break Kagura's chain until he went back to his home to make another sharp weapon, but he obviously didn't have enough time for that unless he defeated all the men. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Don't worry, I know what you're thinking," Kagura spoke seriously. "Get my umbrella, the purple one over there, you are quick right? Just get it!"

Kujou Amatsuki was a bit confused, but he followed what she instructed, he knew she did have an idea, so it was better than nothing. He swiftly ran towards the umbrella, he jumped fairly high and instinctively hit men in his way. He got the mysteriously-looking purple umbrella. He was still wondering how it would be useful, but whatever, let the woman do it, he thought. "Here," He showed her the umbrella.

"Spin the top part of the rod, clockwise 2 times." He followed.

"Check if the top has a star shape." It does, so he was okay.

"Face the umbrella towards them." A silence occured as the men were a bit confused.

"PRESS THE BUTTON!" She shouted and he pressed quickly. The men had a very confused look on their face, but not anymore. They were demolished as billions of fire-bullets and frozen-bullets were fired and they were soon unconscious and most probably dead. But who cared, it was their fault that they pushed her into this matter anyways. Kujou was simply impressed and shocked at the same time. The whole army of men were literally dead on the ground. And this certain umbrella was the cause of that. The hostages finally stood with their wrists still behind their back. "Follow me" Kagura said. "I know the way to the Shinsengumi."

"Good job." The man smiled lightly.

"Whatever." She looked forward to the path of the Shinsengumi's building.

They soon arrived at the building. The hostages were told to reveal what happened and to stay at the Shinsengumi for a while as their wrists had to be released. Kagura was also told to, but she was a bit conflicted. Whether she should stay and probably meet the Sadist, or just leave and somehow find a way to fix her problems. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Kagura seems uncomfortable here, I can bring her to my house to get something that can break the chains." The man said in a straight, reliable posture.

"Well... He seems reliable. Is that okay?" Kondo took his

"Better than being here, see ya." Kagura left.

"Alright, farewell then." Amatsuki followed.

 _I guess I should tell Gin-san, Shinpachi, and I guess Sougo. Although they seem pretty close... Hehe_. Kondo thought in his deserted mind.

As the two sillouhettes moved forward, one suddenly paused in thought.

"Wait..." Kagura spoke in a confused voice. "What." The man questioned, or declared.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I don't know, just heard it from that officer talking to you."  
"Oh. But why are you calling me that? No formality?"  
"What, want me to call you by a last name? Or a nickname...?"

"Perhaps you have forgotten that you screamed out my lovely name before..." This man was more clever. But he was strong and handsome, pretty talented, the female figure thought.

"Fine, call me Kagura. I'll just call you Amatsuki guy or whatever." Kagura gave up.  
"Now bring me to your house and get these chains off already."

"Yep."

A few moments passed. Amatsuki was making his hand-made tool that would perhaps be able to break the chains on Kagura's wrisks.  
This was more awkward than she thought. In someone's house she only knew for a little, especially in a kidnapping situation.  
 _Oh well, this guy's more talented than just his looks, is he a prince or something? He might buy me some sukonbu. "_ OH YEAH! MY SUKONBU!"

"What." The man always managed to have short responses and everytime he opened his mouth, it would be short.

"I'm hungry, have any food?" Kagura felt her stomach grumble in desire of food.

"Here, soup" Kagura was surprised to see him offer soup to her, it was really pleasing to look at, and it smelled tasty too.

"YES PLEASE!" Kagura took the sandwich and was about to eat generously.

"Hey, feed me." Kagura forgot about her arms and hands.

"Pig." He started feeding her and she accepted effortlessly as the spoon went into her mouth.

"Eh, who cares, as long as I get food." The orange-pink hair spoke with no care as she ate pleasurably.

They both continued their business. Making the sharp tool and eating, also feeding the pig from time to time.

"I'm finished" The man said. He got his sharp knife and cut through her chains.

"Finally! Thanks. Also for the food." Kagura smiled innocently.

"Yep, now you can go home, I'll walk you home then." The man didn't seem affected by her smile, but he was good at hiding his emotions so maybe...

"Alright, let's go, those guys are probably freaking out." They walked out the house.

"Those guys?" He asked.

"Yeah, people I live with."

"Okay, if you're fine with that, then no need for me to butt in. Alright we're here."

"Wait, that was quick." Kagura spoke as she glanced looking back at the direction of Kujou's house.  
"Woah, you live close to my house, hell yeah."

"Why 'hell yeah'?"

"You can give me food when I come to your house from now on. YES!"

"Pig."

"As long as I get food, who cares." She left to her house as the man walked back to his house.

 _ **Now it was time for Sougo to worry.**_

 **Since the kidnapping part was long, I decided to make this part only that, then I will add Sougo's thoughts in the next chapter. Feel free to type out some criticism, comments, reviews, I really don't care as long as you enjoy this. Thank you. It's been a month see I updated so I might as well tryhard this. Yeah, it could be a new rival, who cares. (Insert lenny face) C:**

 **COMMENTS: SORRY THAT I'M INFECTING YOU WITH HIJIKAGU, I MIGHT HAVE TO END THAT FOR A WHILE AS I'M HAVING KUJOU AMATSUKI'S INTRODUCTION ALREADY xD. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO FIX UP HIJIKAGU TO GET AMATSUKI AND KAGURA UP TOGETHER AS A SHIP. (AMAKAGU?)**


End file.
